Live With Me (Charles X OC)
by ForLoveofFanFiction
Summary: Amara Kensington, a mutant with little control and even less trust of others. She appears outside of Charles's rented home in Oxford bloody and unconscious. The disappearance of her wounds right before his eyes inflames Charles's desire to unravel her mystery but he finds more then just unusual powers. Charles X OC (Amara)


A flash of light drew Charles's eyes from his papers to the window. Curiosity stirred him to his feet and across the study. No clap of thunder had followed the starburst. No rain pelted the window. Not a single dark cloud betrayed the possible origin of the flash he was certain he had seen. Pushing aside the panes of glass, he leaned out and squinted into the chilly, dark night, straining eyes and ears for signs of intruders. Just under the deafening crunch of a passing critter in the snowy dormant brush below a soft, quick, barely discernible, repetitive sound reached him. Blue eyes scanned the surroundings as his mind reached out. There, on the second searching pass of his eyes, just before the light behind him greeted the outer walkway, a lump of, only just distinguishably, darker shadows. Charles's eyes widened, hoisting himself over the window ledge as he realized the soft sounds were shallow breathes and the figure in the shadows was likely human. Dropping the couple feet to the bushes, the cold ground instantly stealing away the heat of his feet, he pushed past the brambles and fell to his knees, hovering his hands over the person before him with uncertainty. The smell of blood was strong and he could feel it, warm and a bit sticky, had instantly soaked the knees of his trousers. Gently, he rolled the body onto its back, face and chest revealed in the low light and an involuntary gasp of shock escaped him.

'_Raven I need you! Outside the study on the walkway, quickly! Bring the first aid kit!'_ Charles's hands were covered in blood and his eyes moved constantly as he tried to stem the bubbling panic in his chest. The person was certainly a woman. She had red splattered across her face into her hair and disappearing into her torn clothes. The poor lighting made it hard to discern how many injuries she had, how much blood she had lost. Just as he had decided to start with taking her pulse, a bright light filled his vision, forcing his eyes shut as he looked away. Vaguely his mind registered the light had been green as he blinked rapidly in attempt to readjust to the, once again, dark night.

"Charles! What happened to your hands? Who is this?" Raven's voice filled his ears and her familiar touch pulled his hands to his right.

"I'm fine Raven. It's not my blood, It's hers."

"What're you talking about? I don't see any blood on her."

Charles's brows furrowed as his eyes finally cleared and he saw that the woman's face was clean of blood, her clothes were obviously no longer damp or torn. Raising his hands he saw they were still covered in blood and wiped them on his ruined trousers before checking the woman's pulse. It was strong and steady as was her breathing. "Fascinating."

"Uh… Charles?"

"She was badly injured. Bleeding profusely, shallow breathes; I honestly didn't think we'd be able to do much for her, but there was a bright light and now she's fine. She's one of us Raven."

"Seriously? What's she doing here with injuries like that? I don't see anyone around and I didn't hear anything earlier."

"No idea really. There was an odd flash of light outside the study window and I found her after investigating it." Charles's finished examining the woman for missed injuries and carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he headed inside, Raven close behind. Gently, he prodded at her unconscious mind and frowned deeply as they reached a spare room and tucked the woman into the bed.

Raven tilted her head and touched his arm, "What's wrong?"

"She has no mind."

The blue woman gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I weren't staring at her right now I'd have no inkling that there was anyone besides the two of us in this house. It's not just a lack of subconscious, I can't even feel her presence. Seeing as I haven't encountered a brain dead mind before I can't accurately compare it but this is what I suspect it would be like." The two shared a worried look.

They took turns checking in on their unconscious guest. Raven watched over her during the day while Charles was at school and he moved his school work and research to a desk in her room to watch over her in the evenings. She never stirred. Charles found her lack of even the smallest movements disconcerting; even the littlest of changes would indicate his assessment of her state of mind to be incorrect. After replaying the events of meeting this new mutant and listing out what little he knew of her powers in every way he could think, he surfaced from his deep thoughts to find himself staring at the subject of them. A blush crept up his neck and dusted faintly across his cheeks and he mentally berated himself. It wasn't like anyone else would know he had been gazing at the woman unabashedly. Besides, she was rather easy on the eyes; soft features, slightly tanned olive skin, and dark silken hair which was mostly tucked under the blanket pulled around her.

Two weeks later Raven was working and Charles was finishing up a paper for one of his college classes. Glancing up at his sleeping guest for the umpteenth time, his mind trailed away from his schoolwork and considered what they would do with her. How long should they wait to see if she would awaken or should they take her to a hospital and have her examined by medical professionals? Sighing and flicking his eyes back to his paper, a frown marred his features before he swiftly brought them back up. Brilliant violet eyes gazed nervously, perhaps fearfully, at him, causing him to simultaneously stand, drop his jaw and widen his eyes. Stumbling around his desk, his mind fumbled with what to say as he approached her but it managed to register her nervous fear as she quickly scooted up and across the bed, curling up at the far corner.

Charles froze. He hadn't prepared for a scenario of her waking up and now he was too excited. Taking a step away, he took a steadying breathe and offered her a calming smile, "Sorry, you're probably wondering where you are, who I am and such, yes?" The nod of her head of barely perceptible. "I'm Charles Xavier. I found you outside the study of my rented home here in Oxford, England about two weeks ago. My sister, Raven, and I have been watching over you, hoping you'd wake up. I must say, your healing abilities are magnificent. I've never seen anything like it. Though I do wonder where you received such severe injuries." Charles eyed her curiously. Her eyes had widened when he gave his name but she didn't seem to react at all to him mentioning her mutation. "Can you tell me your name?"

There was no reply, just a fear-filled look as she kept herself pressed against the headboard, curled as small as possible. Sighing, he leaned against the edge of the desk to consider the situation. If her injuries were anything to go by, she had come from somewhere dangerous. He couldn't blame her for fearing him after waking up in a place she'd never seen before. Gurgling reached his ears and he suppressed a smile as the woman blushed a bit. "I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after sleeping for two weeks. There's a bathroom across the hall, feel free to use it. Make yourself at home."

When Charles's returned to the room he found the odd woman standing by the window, looking out at the dark night but she turned sharply when she heard him. Setting the plate on the nightstand by the bed, he was careful to maintain a certain distance from her. A skittish person only gets more afraid when approached by a stranger and he didn't want her to lash out at him in misguided fear. Settling back on the desk, he watched her curiously as she eyed the sandwich, considering it carefully.

It briefly crossed his mind that her behavior indicated someone had laced her food before and that thought bothered him. "I assure you I have no intention to harm you. There are no drugs of any kind in there." Visibly flinching, she looked at him for a moment before eating. Charles's smiled, a little trust gained.

Sitting on the bed, she pulled her knees to her chest, watching him again. Sighing, he shifted a bit, unsure of what to do with her, "I haven't met many other mutants, you makes the second actually, so I'd like it if you'd stay for awhile so we could get to know each other. However I can see that you're quite uncomfortable here. If you desire to leave I won't stop you, just know you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Charles gathered his things from the desktop, offering a small smile, "I'm going to bed."

His hand froze on the door when a soft voice reached his ears, "Amara Kensington." Stifling his wide grin, he turned back towards the bed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Amara. I hope to see you in the morning." The door clicked quietly behind him.

The next day was Saturday, no classes meant Charles could spend time gaining Amara's trust if she decided to stay. There was no sign of her at breakfast but he filled Raven in on their guest's behavior which she found saddening. They agreed that, for now, it would be best if she stayed out of the room while Charles spent some time easing Amara's fears.

After they finished, he fixed up something for her and brought it upstairs. Knocking, there was no response, verbal or otherwise, so he slowly opened the door and peeked his head in after hearing no protest. "Amara?" Again at the window, she watched him as he entered the room, holding up a plate of eggs and bacon. "Good morning, I brought you breakfast." Setting it on the nightstand, he turned a chair towards the bed and sat, smiling as she nibbled at a crispy meat strip.

She was still nervous, her eyes watched him constantly but he noticed she didn't look him in the eye. Fear and distrust, initial feelings of someone who met many people who hurt them. "I'm a telepath." Purple eyes shifted slightly to meet blue ones, he saw no shock or worry there. People's thoughts were private but his powers to dive into the deepest recesses of minds didn't seem to bother her. Either she didn't know what a telepath was or she knew her mind was inaccessible. "You know why my powers don't seem to work on you don't you." Her fidgeting was enough to tell him he hit the nail on the head. "Then you've met other telepaths, perhaps other mutants?"

Curiosity filled her gaze as she tilted her head a bit and stared at him a moment before nodding her head. An excited smile tugged at his lips as his mind considered what kind of mutants she could've met. Creating a list of questions, he stowed it away to ask another day. When his thoughts came back to focus, they met pretty purple orbs looking at him with what seemed to be a hint of worry. "Sorry, let my thoughts get ahead of me for a moment. Mutants are a rarity. Meeting someone who knows several is thrilling." Amara's brow furrowed and Charles's mimicked the action, "What is it? You disagree?"

Worrying her lip a bit, she shook her head and turned her gaze down. "It's alright to disagree with me. I don't mind, find it interesting actually. I'm always up for a rousing discussion, doubly so if I can't read my opponent's mind." He grinned encouragingly as she flicked her eyes upward towards him, even if her chin was still tucked.

"What's the date?" questioned by a soft and accented voice, he was thrown through a small off-topic loop but recovered quickly, accepting she had been willing to say anything at all.

"January 7th, 1961. The year passed while you slept," Charles trailed off when Amara's eyes widened then her brow creased; it was like he could see the cogs turning in her mind but he couldn't fathom why the date was significant to her. "Amara?"

Purple flinched back up to blue and blinked almost owlishly a few times, making him smile slightly. "Are you all right? Seemed like your mind trailed off a bit."

A cute blush painted her cheeks and she nodded a bit, "Fine."

Charles's stood, drawing Amara's eyes back to him. He took the plate off the nightstand, happy when she didn't back away from him even if her gaze was cautious and guarded. "I have some papers to work on so I'll be in the study. Raven doesn't work until this evening but she won't bother you even if she's eager to meet you. Feel free to explore the house, make yourself at home, there's plenty of food in the kitchen if you get hungry and I have lots of books in the study if you enjoy reading."

Exiting the room, he left the door open to encourage her to leave it as well. A short message to Raven told her to be cautious around the house and he settled into the study. After a few hours of research, writing and many sighs, Charles set down his pen, rubbing at his strained eyes while debating if he should take a break to check on their guest. When he lowered his hand, he froze like a deer caught in headlights, the subject of his thoughts had wandered into the room, her back to him. It didn't seem like she had noticed him yet, her eyes were scanning his walls of books and when they led her around to him she jumped.

They stared at each other for a moment or two before she looked away. There was something different about her demeanor. Still shy but lacking the obvious nervous fear it had before. Something had changed her mind but he wouldn't question it for now. "Hello Amara. Looking for something to read?"

Shaking her head, she gravitated to the window. Watching silently, he noticed she seemed to like the outdoors and she stood in a way that kept him in her peripheral vision. Quietly turning back to his work, Charles found he couldn't focus on anything but his anxious heartbeat and he tried to calm it. A soft voice broke his thoughts and he jerked his head up, eyes a little wide, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite register that. What'd you say?"

Hand to her lips, he could see faint amusement play in those wine-colored depths and a ghost of a smile on those full, pink lips when she lowered her hand. "'m bothering your work? Your pen hasn't moved."

"Oh no, not at all. I had been considering a break when you came in anyway. Interruptions are most welcome." Setting down the overly revealing instrument, he stretched his back a bit, wincing at a particularly painful pop.

"What're you writing? If you don't mind me asking," she asked, fingering the edges of the pajama sleeve.

"A paper on human genetics. I'm working on my Ph. D. I'd like to throughly study the mutant gene," he replied as he watched the cogs turn in her eyes. There was definitely something about him that brought about surprise in her but he wasn't sure what it was. Even his name gave her a shock, almost as if she'd heard of him somewhere before but he hadn't a clue as to where. "Do you have an interest in genetics?"

Shame filled her eyes as she turned them away and he worried his lip; he'd stepped on a land mine. "I... didn't get very far in school... 've mostly taught myself over the years."

"Oh... because of your powers?" he asked, barely seeing her nodded reply. "I'd be happy to teach you whatever you'd like to know about. Most of my books are academic, you're welcome to them." There was a shy smile tugging at her lips and it made his chest warm. "When... when did your powers first manifest?"

That ghostly smile instantly turned to a frown as she shifted uncomfortably, "Started showing signs at four... out of control by eight."

Charles eyes widened. Such a young age, no wonder she couldn't control them, but unless they were dangerous there's no reason for her to have missed school. Perhaps uncontrollable teleportation prevented her from staying in class long enough to get any work done. "What are your powers Amara? I've seen your healing first hand and I can only guess you can teleport since you arrived here badly injured but no one was around to have hurt you."

There was a flash of fear across her face and she shook her head as her arms wrapped around her body and she turned back to the window. He silently cursed himself for pushing her to open up. Carefully approaching her, he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and she instantly jerked away, turning and looking up at him with shocked, fear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help in any way that I can."

The fear faded away and her breathing evened out but he could still see her distrust. Something was conflicting with her conditioned response to close up against newcomers. He didn't know what it was but it was giving him an opening in her tightly closed shell. Desire to hold her close overwhelmed him and his arms wrapped around her before he knew what he was doing. Amara stiffened but, after a few moments, the warmth of his embrace melted into her muscles and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. Charles hadn't realized how short she was until he tucked her head under his chin, dark silky hair teasing his neck. Stick-thin, she felt fragile in his arms but she warmed his body in a way he hadn't experienced before.

"In the last place someone figured out my powers, tried to kill me 'cause I was too powerful, a threat to the world" her voice was muffled by his shirt and her breathes were so shaky he could feel it in his own chest.

It was similar to Raven's history, attacked for being different. Hearing it again made him cringe but he knew what humans could be like, especially when confronted by the unknown. Mutants will have a hard life until they become commonplace and fought for their rights like different races have had to. "It isn't our powers that make us a threat. It's what we do with them. Just like any human with a gun."

"More like a ticking-time bomb," she whispered but Charles still heard it and it made him frown. "Every where people try to control my powers for themselves or attack me saying i's better for everyone." Amara silently cried into his shirt, slim fingers gripping his back. "'m so tired of running."

Tightening his hold a bit, he let her cry as he kissed her temple and whispered into her ear, "You don't have to run any more. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Eventually her body slackened against his and gently laid her on the couch, draping the throw blanket over her so she'd stay warm. Bringing his work to the coffee table, he sat in a chair that allowed him to watch over Amara as she slept.

Raven came into the room awhile later and he held a finger to his lips, sending her a thought to keep quiet, their guest was sleeping. The blue woman leaned over the back of the couch and frowned at the obvious tear tracks. Telepathy was convenient in situations like this, Charles could update his sister on what he'd learned about Amara without waking said woman. Though them staring at each other over her might've been a rather odd sight for her to open her eyes to.

Blinking a bit, violet orbs flickered between the woman leaning over the back of the couch and the man sitting in a chair across the coffee table, vaguely remembering he could converse with others' minds. It wasn't until she sat up that they realized she was awake and watching them curiously. Raven wasn't sure what to do; she hadn't been introduced to her yet and now she was seeing her for the first time and she was in her natural blue form.

"Amara this is my sister Raven," Charles shifted a bit, sitting back, watching Amara closely.

Purple eyes glanced at him before gazing at the other woman, offering a shy, nervous smile, "Hello."

Raven beamed brightly, "Hi. Lunch is ready if you're hungry." He smiled and silently released a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. Amara was more relaxed with his sister then she had been meeting him, perhaps he had gained a significant amount of trust with her. What he was really amazed and happy about was her lack of a reaction to his sister's natural blue form. Unsure how long she had lain awake on the couch, he couldn't say what her initial reaction had been, but at least right now she was shyly but openly accepting Raven's unusual attributes.

At breakfast the following morning Charles informed Raven of what he suspected about Amara's powers. "You think that her powers are to reject or reverse events?" she asked as she took a bite of her toast.

"I can't really be certain but it's my best theory without asking more questions. The power to undo events would certainly explain how even her clothes were fixed after I found her outside. Her sudden appearance in our yard could be a secondary gift of teleportation, which would also explain why the person who had hurt her couldn't follow. Depending on how powerful she is I imagine there's a variety of things she could do." Setting down his empty mug, he rose from the breakfast table with his sister.

Pushing open the swing-door, the sound of breaking ceramic filled their ears. Amara had been on the other side of the door and startled when it opened, knocking into the table on the opposite side and the vase of flowers fell to the floor. Her cheeks flushed as she looked between them and the fallen carnations. "Sorry, 'm so sorry."

Wide purple eyes looked at him like an abashed child and Charles had to stifle a laugh. "It's fine, it's fine. It's just a vase. Raven, a dust pan please."

"Oh… um… I can clean it up…" Amara knelt next to the shattered ceramic, careful not to step into the water or on any of the broken pieces. Before either of them could protest due to the possibility of cutting herself, she held her hand over the point of impact. It was like a movie was playing in reverse. Every piece moved simultaneously unscattering as the water unsplashed back with it. The handful of colorful carnations rebunched into the confines of the water and the vase as the pieces seemed to heal before their eyes. The fixed vase tipped up into her waiting hand and she placed it carefully back on the hall table.

"That was incredible" Raven slipped by and picked up the flowers, examining the piece of ceramic for any differences. "It's like it never happened." She set it back on the table and turned to grin at the other woman, "You're amazing."

A pretty blush painted Amara's cheeks and she fidgeted without answer. Charles studied the smaller woman. A few inches shorter then Raven she was light the first time he had lifted her into the house and yesterday he was certain she had lost some weight after two weeks in bed. He couldn't be certain of her age; she looked young but that may be due to her current weight or perhaps her powers reduced the rate at which her body aged. During his scrutiny his sister pushed past him, pulling the subject of his thoughts into the kitchen, likely to feed her. Turning in the doorway, he watched as his blue pseudo-sibling sat their guest at the table and fixed up a bowl of cereal, plopped some toast on a plate and poured some fresh tea for her. He smiled at the bewildered look on Amara's face as the other woman kept putting food in front of her. "Amara," she looked over at him, "How old are you?"

It crossed Charles's mind that her owlish blinking was rather cute but he pushed the thought aside before it could appear as a blush. "Umm… 'm not… really sure…" There was a look of discomfort as she looked down at her bowl.

Another question to go unanswered, raising several others, he had the distinct feeling she was lying to him. She remembered her family and how old she was she when she came into her powers, there's no reason for her to not know her age now. Oh how he wanted into her mind. Perhaps in reality she was much older then either of them but then why wouldn't she have learned any control over her powers. "Don't you remember your birthday?"

She squirmed under his questioning look and he strained to hear her whispered response, "Sorta…"

Frowning, he took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her arm; she flinched but didn't pull away so neither did he. It was frustrating trying to draw people from their shells when he could usually just read their minds and know exactly what to say or do. Nibbling at her toast, she refused to meet his eyes and he could see a dull light of panic in those captivating wine orbs. How? How was her birthday connected to her powers? Any time he asked her something near revealing her powers she got nervous, fearful. Somehow he needed to convince her that he was sincere when he told her he wouldn't hurt her and wanted to help her.

"You can trust us," the sound pulled from them from their little bubble, Charles shot his sister a look that asked for caution and Amara glanced at the woman then back at her cold toast.

"September 3. Really don't know how old 'm… My powers make it hard to keep track so just gave up trying."

Eyes widening slightly, the telepath added this to his short list of facts about her powers. The more he added to the list the less sense it made. Nervous purple eyes met blue, flickered away and back again a few times as she worried her lower lip. Charles tilted his head slightly, trying to catch her eye again, the look she gave him was one that was closer to telling him something. Threading his fingers with hers, he smiled reassuringly, at least he hoped it was reassuring, as he watched her eyes shift to their hands and back to his face, framed with a dark blush. There was a desire to trust in those wine-colored orbs and he wanted her to let it envelope her.

"I…I… control time."

It was her shaking hand that brought his mind back to focus. Fearful purple watched him, waiting to see if he was like what he said or if he was like the many who've hurt her over the years. Releasing a breathe he didn't know he had held, he shook his head, "I-wow. I think I might need a moment to process." He rubbed his free hand over his face and looked at Amara again. It was inconceivable and yet it made sense with the things he had observed. Practically everything on the mental list made sense with control over time as her power and he hadn't even thought of it because of how absurd it seemed. Mind reeling, Charles was finding it difficult to bring his thoughts to focus as it tried to fill in gaps with this new information. It was dizzying and it came to a stop on her control. She had no problem fixing the broken vase but yesterday she said it was out of control. "When you arrived here, was it by accident? A leap in time that dropped you in a random time and place?"

"Know how to initiate a jump but can't control where or how far through time. Usually it's a few months." She was fidgeting again and there was an embarrassed shame in her eyes.

Squeezing her hand comfortingly, he offered her a smile, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I know what it's like to have a power you can't control or don't understand. We'll help you, you're not alone."

"If anyone can figure out how your powers work it's Charles." Raven grinned and placed a hand on Amara's shoulder, "He's brilliant you know."

"Yea… I know." The siblings shared a confused look as Amara fidgeted.

"Wait… have you heard of me?" It made her reactions make sense and was likely the reason she hadn't shut him out completely. Seemed he had a good reputation in the future.

"Everyone in my time has heard of you. You're an important person in mutant history." Amara looked up at him shyly and he blushed a bit, "You've done-will do-great things for our kind. Don't want to change the things you do by being here."

"I-I'm famous?" she nodded. "I can assure you that your presence will not stop me from helping our kind. You're one of us and I'm here to help you too."

A meek smile barely curled her lips, there seemed to be a self-deprecating quality to it, "The first time I really jumped back in time I managed to erase myself from my family history." Watery-violet eyes met his shocked blue ones.

Squeezing her hand, he worried his lip a bit. "All right, then we set up some ground rules for your powers. For instance, limit the things you tell people about the future. When you know what's going to happen you react differently to it and that will change history more then your presence. The first thing we'll work on is your control, mainly stopping the jumps that are out of your control. We'll adjust to your powers as we learn more about them." Standing up, he pulled Amara up as well. "Why don't we give you a tour of the house? Then you can shower if you'd like, Raven can lend you clothes. Perhaps we could go shopping for clothes for you today."

The rental house was decent sized but the tour went by pretty quick with Raven telling embarrassing childhood stories about Charles. After a quick shower and light lunch they spent the afternoon in town, shopping for a wardrobe for Amara. Charles was certain his ribs were bruised by the time they got home. His sister felt the need to elbow him in the side every time she caught him staring at their new friend. He scowled at her each time. A list of questions was forming in his mind, he knew she wouldn't be able to answer some, perhaps many, of them but if he asked she'll have them on her mind and maybe think up possible answers later. Granted some of his questions weren't about her powers but her past might give him some clues she wouldn't think to tell him. Even though she had decided to tell him about her powers she was still a fairly closed person. Years of forced solitude had built walls around her and he wasn't sure how much work it would take to get her to open up to him. Watching her with Raven while shopping gave him some hope though, she seemed rather comfortable with his sister. Amara revealed to them that she grew up with a family of mutants who looked as different as the naturally blue woman, perhaps Raven made her feel at home. A flicker of heat licked inside him at the thought and he frowned for a moment before pushing it aside.

That evening Raven went to work so it was just the two of them. Amara curled up on the couch by the fireplace in the study with a book off the shelves as Charles set about more research for his schoolwork at the desk. Eventually a sigh reached his ears and a snap of a book yanked him from his thoughts. Blinking a few times, he realized he had been staring at her again and now she was staring back, annoyance and curiosity in her eyes. "Something wrong?" he asked, as innocently as he could.

"You were staring… again," her normal tone of voice was gentle but he could hear the accusation in the underlying tones and he fought the blush creeping up his neck.

"I'm afraid it's your fault if I stare." She gave him an incredulous look but he continued before she could retort, "You're a beautiful and intriguing woman. My eyes are just drawn to you." He could see the blush race up her neck and across her cheeks, darkening to a pretty crimson. She gaped at him as he tried to stifle his cheeky grin, only managing to bring it down to a smug smile.

"Who knew you'd turn out to be a flirt. Nothing about that in the history books." Amara flipped open her book and tried to go back to reading but her eyes kept trailing back up to find him still staring.

Resting his elbows on the desk, he hid his smile in his hands as it grew with every glance she spared him. Finally she sighed and put the book down again. Charles started chuckling as she half-heartedly glared at him. "Seriously, why're you staring at me?"

Getting up, he moved over to the couch, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Your reaction was too adorable to pass up." He grinned when she rolled her eyes but retained the dark blush. It fell a bit when he noticed she was fidgeting again, definitely her nervous habit, perhaps he'd pushed a bit too much. Taking her hand he vaguely registered how soft it was as he met her shy gaze. "I honestly don't mean to make you nervous. I'd like it if you could feel comfortable with me."

Offering him a meek smile, she looked down at their entwined hands and ran her thumb along the side of his. Something bubbled in Charles's chest, he felt a desire to hold her tight in his arms. "I's not you… Just haven't spent a lot of time with people over the years so i's a bit odd… especially when you flirt with me."

He chuckled, "Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." She giggled, the soft sound warmed his chest. Looking down at their hands, Charles considered how to ease her nerves around him. He sighed, "When my powers began to develop I began hearing voices in my head. I was a child at the time and didn't know what they were. I thought I was going mad and it took me some time to realize I was hearing other people's thoughts and memories. It was quite some time before I learned how to block their thoughts out and even longer to do the other things I can do now."

There was a gentle bump on his forehead as something pressed against him and his eyes glanced up to meet startling close purple. "I can't imagine being born in this time or the first with powers like yours or looks like Raven's. I'm glad you didn't convince yourself you were just mad though." Her small but genuine smile made Charles's heart flutter.

Blush painting his cheeks, he tore his eyes from her lips and smiled back, "Me too. Your powers aren't so different from mine you know. We both have mental abilities and I've been thinking about how we could train your powers. Before I start coming up with training regimens though I'd like to learn as much as I can about them. Anything you know, even things you know you don't know could be useful and I'm going to start keeping a journal with it all… If you don't mind that is."

His forehead was warm where she had been and he was a little unnerved by how he wanted her to stay close. He barely knew her but found himself inexplicably attracted. If he decided he wanted something more with her he'd have to be slow and steady about it. Amara wasn't ready for a straight forward approach, she was far too gentle and shy. Charles was certain her powers would've made relationships difficult and the glimpses beyond her walls told him she was shy by nature. She certainly made him tingle with excitement and intrigue but he didn't want to hurt her if he lost those feelings after unwinding the secrets of her powers. It was times like these that made him wish the scientist in him wouldn't compete with his hormones.

"Don't mind. Ask away." She leaned back into the couch.

Getting up, he went back to the desk and dug around the drawers for a moment before returning with a notebook. "Tell me everything."

They spent the next couple hours going over everything Amara could remember about her powers with Charles asking a question or making an observation that led to possible insights. Many things shocked him, including her being born in 3243 which was nearly 1300 years away. Emotions seemed to trigger her powers often but not always. While only a theory built on the thoughts of others she had met, it seemed phasing through time disconnected her with the current plane of existence just enough that it negated a telepath's ability to find her mind and her lack of control meant telepaths would never sync with her. Wounds were always healed by her subconscious, which meant she'd probably never die from external factors and it probably also reduced her bodies age to the few minutes prior to her injuries. It might not seem like much but it would add up over time. After a run through of her injuries Charles estimated that she was likely physically about a year younger because of this. He also found himself shaking a bit with anger and it was rather hard to write for a moment as he regained his composure. Keeping up a regular physical training schedule seemed to help keep her powers from going sporadic at times. There was a long list of things that she couldn't answer.

It was late when she had finished giving him everything she could think of and he found himself scratching out new theories in the notebook. The silence in the room was broken by a loud pop from the fireplace and Charles jumped a bit. Letting out a sigh, he glanced over at Amara to find her sleeping next to him, head turned towards him and resting on the back of the couch so close that her forehead brushed his shoulder. Closing and setting aside the journal, he carefully maneuvered her to lay more comfortably, putting her head on his lap. Stroking her hair, Charles drifted to sleep watching over the dark-haired beauty. A bit later Raven came home and found them. Laying blankets on them so they'd stay warm, she left quietly with a smile on her lips.

Over time they settled into a routine of sorts. Amara began regularly exercising, including yoga with Raven in the mornings and running or strength training with Charles in the afternoons when he returned from school. Most of her days were spent working on her emotional control and doing little things to work on controlling her powers. Charles divided his time between his research and papers for school and working on theories for testing and taming Amara's powers. He'd spend time observing her, noticing she settled into their home and routines after a couple weeks. Quiet and reserved, she seemed to enjoy Raven's breakfast conversations and his quiet evening company. As he spent more time with her he found his physical attraction was starting to be matched by an emotional one. Something told him that he wasn't imagining the chemistry in their afternoon runs and late night talks but he could also tell that she was holding back for some reason. They'd be comfortable on the couch, leaning into each other and when she noticed their proximity she'd pull away with a worried look in her eyes.

After three months with them, Amara found that even if she couldn't use her powers as she pleased she wasn't out of control either. Fewer déjà vu moments or times where her powers started spiraling. There was a calm in her that she hadn't felt in years but another part of her felt like it was knotted up. When Charles brushed against her while they worked out or leaned in close when they talked about something they were passionate about she could feel butterflies flutter in her stomach. His touches left behind a pleasantly warm feeling and it seemed that he liked touching her as much as she enjoyed his touch. If they went to town he'd take her hand in his, holding it or pulling it through his arm, a hand on the small of her back if he wanted to lead her to something or a lock of hair falls into her eyes and he'd brush it back, fingers lingering around her ear or cheek. She often found her gaze lingering on him when he smiled at her or as he focused hard on a paper he was writing. Her thoughts kept coming back to her powers. Just because she hadn't been experiencing déjà vu moments doesn't mean her powers weren't gearing up to send her a few centuries away again and she didn't want to invest in a relationship and end up hurting both of them because of her powers. But the man was difficult to resist and everyday he seemed to easily chip away at her defenses.

One less-chilled and sunny spring Saturday Raven was stuck working a double shift and left early leaving Amara in Charles's hands for the day. It was mid-morning when Amara decided to play in the slightly melting snow. She built up a somewhat block-like shape to about her stomach and it had taken nearly all the snow left around the neighborhood. Once it was done she began shaving away at it, gently moulding the block into a more beautiful figure. By the time Charles set aside his work and decided to find his newest family addition it was early afternoon and he was curious as to why she hadn't called on him for lunch. Searching the house, he found each empty room added to the knot of panic in his chest. It was a sitting room on the first floor that revealed her to him and he let out a sigh of relief. He could see her, hard at work, outside the window to the backyard. Donning his coat and scarf, he went out the backdoor and stood on the steps, watching as she intently carved the details of her statue. At first he thought it was an angel. A human with feathered wings from her back but as Amara shifted around the figure he saw that she had given the woman a feathered bird-like tail protruding from the toga-like robe she wore.

Stepping out of the house's shadow, he squinted into the sun as he stopped behind Amara. "She's beautiful. You're quite talented."

The woman jumped and whirled around and it took all his self-discipline not to laugh at the look on her face. She glared at him, "Don't scare me like that."

Her glare looked more like a pout to him and his eyes lingered on her lips for a moment too long, "Perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings? Never know who's going to walk up behind you darling."

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the sculpture, "I'm sure if I assume it's you I'll be right about 95% of the time."

He grinned, watching her put the last few touches to her work. "It's a shame you didn't do this sooner. It won't last very long in this weather."

"I' was too cold though, this takes a while; don't like being a popsicle."

Charles chuckled and grabbed her mittened hand. "Yes, I've noticed. Let's go inside for lunch." Smiling, she followed him to the kitchen.

They removed their coats and scarfs and Amara had to shake snow shavings out of her pants and boots. He watched as she shook out her hat and hung it up, then preceded with her hair. Taking a loose lock, he frowned, "Your hair is damp, You should go warm up with a shower and dry off properly so you don't get sick."

She smiled and nodded, "I will."

Those wide wine colored orbs captivated him. He brushed the back of his fingers against her chilled cheek and found himself leaning forward involuntarily. Her eyes were like an open book and they told him that she was feeling indecisive, not ready for this step. Stifling a disappointed sigh, he kissed her temple, "I'll have lunch and hot cocoa ready for when you're done." Turning, he set to work about the kitchen.

Amara could see his disappointment but she didn't know what to say about their situation. Instead, she headed upstairs to the shower and spent an hour running circles in her head about it.

After an awkwardly silent lunch they settled on the study's couch near a roaring fire, Amara with a book and Charles reviewing his latest paper. It wasn't the comfortable silence they'd both gotten used to and Charles found it hard to focus on his essay. Setting it aside, he sighed, which drew Amara's attention. "I think its time stop dancing around and discuss this Amara." She was smart, she knew what he was talking about.

It was her turn to sigh and set down her reading. Turning so her back was against the arm of the couch, there was a shy, sad look to her eyes as she gazed up at him. "I'm not a stable entity Charles. Who knows when my powers will throw me through time again. I could be gone tomorrow or an hour from now."

Taking her hand and entwining their fingers, he kissed her knuckles and gave her a pleading look. "Then give me the next 60 minutes to be with you. We're working on your powers so maybe you'll never leave. However, if you do then consider that our official break up. We'll both move on. For now, I want to focus on the time we do have together. Our chemistry is real. I know you feel it too."

"I-I don't know Charles." There were tears in her eyes as she tried to blink away and suppress her panic and indecision.

"You know I won't hurt you. I care about you. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Nothing but my own abilities."

"There's always a risk of pain from relationships in some form or another. You can't hide from it for the rest of your life. Take this risk on me Amara. I won't disappoint, I'll figure out some way to keep you here with me in spite of your powers."

Desperately, she wanted to believe him but if someday she left this timeframe could she handle leaving him? At this point she was certain that rejecting him would be more painful for both of them then the wonder of what could have been. Nodding her head shortly, she swiftly leaned across the small gap between them and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Her free hand gripped the back of his neck, curling into his hair to keep him close. He instantly pressed back, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body to his. When they finally parted, both breathing a bit heavily, a smiled stretched across Charles's lips as he leaned his forehead against Amara's. "I'm most certainly the happiest man alive at this moment."

A huff of laughter escaped her lips and she gave him a small but happy smile. "Knowing how much power you have, 'm almost inclined to believe you know that as a fact." He grinned and leaned in to capture her lips.

They settled into the couch, Amara pressed up against Charles's side as they both continued their reading, this time with content smiles. When he had finished reviewing his paper for the night he took her book and set both aside despite her protest. Tilting her chin up, he kissed her gently at first but as she responded in kind, he grew more passionate. It took a lot of willpower for him to keep his hands in appropriate places. He didn't want to scare her by going too fast but he found her hard to resist. Every place she touched burned hot with desire for more and he found himself pressing her into the couch. The click of the door went unnoticed but there was only a moment or two between it and the loud gasped "oh" that filled the room which was followed by, "It's about time." The occupants of the couch looked at the door to see a grinning Raven who said nothing more as she walked out, door swinging shut behind her. They both blushed deeply but started laughing when they looked at each other.

Amara felt like she was drowning in Charles's affections and she didn't want it to stop. It was embarrassing at times; he'd kiss her hand as they walked through town or wrap his arms around her when she was cooking and she'd turn a pretty pink. Eventually she suspected he did it more to see her blush then anything as he grinned a bit boyishly every time. The longer she was there the more comfortable she felt. June made six months, she had stayed there longer then anywhere else in a long time but she could feel her powers simmering under the surface. Any time she missed part of her daily workout routine she could feel the excess energy building up her powers and she tried to burn it away by fixing broken objects as it was still the only aspect she could really control. It was the emotional trigger that she was worried about most. Charles's physical affections were nice and her body begged for more but when he tried to move forward Amara broke it apart in fear of losing control. He never voiced it but she could feel his growing frustration and disappointment.

It was mid-evening on a late August night, Raven worked the last shift at the restaurant and Amara and Charles settled into the study as usual. Also per routine, when Charles finished his work for the evening he stole away Amara's book and leaned over to kiss her, smiling as widely as she. Her skin lit on fire with his touch and she ran her hands up his back, into his hair, down his chest. He moaned as he gently laid her back on the couch, his hands moved to her hips and slowly worked their way under her shirt, kneading circles into the flesh, as his legs settled between hers. His pants were getting too tight and he rubbed that fact into her hips, successfully extracting a moan. Separating their lips, he rested his forehead on hers and waited a moment for his breathe to even out and Amara's eyes to open.

When her pretty purple orbs were revealed his pants became painful. There was deep desire clouding over those eyes and it gave him a little hope for their evening. "I want you Amara."

That cloudy look was replaced with indecision as she came back to her senses and Charles could feel his chest clench a bit. Amara could see how upset he was and worried her lip a bit as he pulled away. She sat up and took his hand but he pulled away. Offering her a dejected smile, he stood with intention of finding privacy for tending to his problem but he stopped when a soft hand took his again and pulled. "Wait Charles."

Sighing, he turned enough to look her in those eyes filled with a myriad of emotions, "It's all right. I'm not mad and I can wait until you're ready. I just need to tend to… things. Why don't you go to bed?" Giving her a small smile, he pulled away again but was jerked back hard enough that it actually hurt a bit.

"You're not mad but you are frustrated and disappointed. Just want you know that my indecision is not because of you. I-'m more then ready for you." His brow furrowed with confusion at this point and he gently sat back down next to the blushing woman as she fidgeted. "I's just… When you start touching me I start to lose control and 'm afraid that if we keep going 'll disappear right from your arms."

Charles's blue eyes widen significantly; it instantly made him feel like an idiot. He hadn't stopped to consider how sex affects the brain and how she was likely right in that thought. A blush graced his cheeks and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I-I hadn't thought of that honestly. No wonder you've been so hesitant. Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"Well… we'd discussed how emotions trigger my powers, thought you would've considered it."

"And now here I am feeling like a complete moron because it was blatantly obvious yet I missed it completely." His blush spread down his neck and darkened as Amara stifled a giggled. The corner of his lips twitched with amusement as his girlfriend tried desperately not to laugh at the look on his face. Amara leaned over and kissed his pink cheek with a grin. He smiled, gently sliding a hand in her silky hair, he pulled her close for a sweet kiss. "Sorry for being such an idiot."

Chuckling, she kissed him again, "Sorry for not saying something sooner." Another kiss then she stood, "Bout time for bed I think."

Despite the forewarning of her possible loss of control, Amara found herself in Charles's arms often. They'd found it hard not to touch each other whenever the other was close. Evenings in the study continued but sitting on the couch turned to cuddling which Raven thought, out loud, was adorable. When Raven was at work or went to bed before them the cuddles turned into passionate make-out sessions more often then not.

Snow lightly dusted the city in early December. Amara ended up on her own or with Raven more as Charles's buckled down on his work. His thesis would need to be presented in a few short months and he still had plenty to do. The couch was lonely as he had moved to the desk to keep open several books at once and she stretched out on it watching him on occasion. Often she'd get up to make him tea, or coffee on particularly late nights, always giving him a quick kiss as she came into and left the room. Her powers frustrated her more and more as she failed to make any sort of progress.

On a late, cloud-filled night Amara found she couldn't sleep and slipped downstairs for some tea. She had no desire to get in the way of his work but she found that she was getting rather lonely without his constant affections. As the thought crossed her mind she realized that she hadn't been lonely since coming to the 1960s and she smiled as she rinsed her mug and left it in the sink. At the top of the stairs she saw Charles's leave the bathroom and walk towards his bedroom, smiling when he saw her.

"Hey, I thought you went to bed hours ago." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close for a kiss.

Hooking her arms around his neck fingers in his damp hair, Amara gladly kissed him back and leaned against him. "Was just feeling a bit restless. Made some tea. You've been working harder and harder lately. If anyone should get some sleep i's you." Charles hummed through the kisses he was planting on her neck as he backed her into his bedroom. She tried to caution him but it was lost on her lips as a moan escaped instead.

Gently pushing her onto the bed, he crawled on top of her, nipping and kissing her skin as he went. Forehead to forehead, blue eyes gazed into purple as his hands slowly undid the buttons of her top. "Don't worry about your powers. Just focus on me. Stay with me."

Nodding, she captured his lips as her hands worked on pulling off his top. Her top was open and he couldn't wait for it to be removed, his hands pushed the flaps aside and massaged up her stomach to her breasts. Kneading them gently as he swallowed her moans. Nudging open her legs, he wedged between them. They both moaned as their hips rubbed with delicious friction. Kissing, licking and biting his way down her jawline and neck, Charles kissed between those soft mounds before taking a peak in his mouth. The gasp and moans that reached his ears were beautiful music to him and he thrust his hardened member into the apex of her thighs. Amara felt like she was on fire yet drowning at the same time and her back arched into his menstruations. In the haze of pleasure she felt something else building and her efforts to smother it were feeble. She didn't want to leave him, it had to stop, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Charles… Stop… Charles! I can't."

It was the second call of his name that snapped him back. There was a desperate panic in it that made him pull away and it was just in time to see her vanish before his eyes.

When the shift in time stopped Amara found herself in some open land in the middle of a cold, rainy night. Quickly fixing her clothes and wrapping her arms around herself, she knew that she was in danger with so little clothes on an obviously winter night. Moving swiftly, she searched for anything that could tell her where or when she was, perhaps a place to warm up and get some proper cold weather dress. It wasn't long before her clothes and hair were soaked through. She was certain if there was light to see her breathe by, the cloud would be there with every exhale. Afraid she would freeze to death, Amara picked up her pace as best she could on the uneven meadow. Squinting into the darkness, she came upon a sign 'Port Meadow'. There was a small feeling of relief. Port Meadow was on the edge of Oxford, Charles had taken her there once to watch the sun set and it had been breathtaking. She could hear the rain falling into the river from here and if she could hear Thames from here then she was headed in the right direction. Hopefully she hadn't gone too far forward or back in time or Charles and Raven might no longer be at the house. Shoving on, the Meadow gave way to the city and Amara passed a clock that told her it was 4:46 AM. meaning every shop would be closed. With the time and the rain there were no taxis on the streets to help her. The closer she got, the faster she went until she settled into a jog along one of the routes she and Charles often took for their runs. The freezing water splashed around her numb bare feet; the numbness was turning into pain as she came upon the house. Nearly crying in pain and relief, Amara rang the doorbell a few times. Her body was shaking violently and everything ached with cold and her vision and consciousness were becoming hazy.

The door opened but the hall light blinded her and she blinked rapidly, vaguely registering someone speaking and pulling her inside. There was undecipherable shouting as someone striped away the sopping clothes and something soft and dry was wrapped around her then rubbed vigorously. More unrecognizable words passed through her ears as she tried desperately to stay conscious. Something lifted her, it was warm and she nestled closer to it, earning comforting sounds whispered in her ear. Whoever carried her sat her down and she whimpered softly from loss of heat. Her wrap was quickly replaced with something warmer and heavier. As her body's temperature rose its desire for sleep felt more pressing. Energy almost gone, Amara found herself caught in what felt like arms as her muscles gave in to rest. Something tilted her chin up and a blurred yet familiar image entered her vision. A sigh-like whisper, "Charles," left her lips as she gave in to sleep.

Hot, sweaty and an itch in her chest and throat that made her cough until she was fully wake. Forced to sit up, a cup of water was pressed to her lips and a soft voice encouraged her to drink. Blinking away the blurriness in her vision, she saw Charles's face above hers as he gently laid her back down. "Charles."

He smiled down at her, brushing some hair out of her face, "Welcome back." Kissing her forehead, he cradled her cheek with his hand, "I'm sorry Amara, you've ended up sick because of me. If I had more self control you wouldn't have disappeared and come back in the rain in the middle of the night. I thought we were going to loose you to hypothermia yesterday."

Shaking her head, she groaned at the ache it stirred. "I's just as much my fault. Haven't made much progress with my control." More coughs racked her and Charles helped her sit up, propping her with pillows.

"Raven brought home medicine earlier, let me go get it. Hopefully that cough will go down."

Even with the fatigue brought on by illness Amara could feel her powers bubbling from disuse over the last few days. Forcing herself from bed after three days in it, it took all her effort to get up. Her body shook with chills as she pushed off the blanket, there was a sharp pain in her chest that worsened with each breathe and her brain throbbed painfully in her skull. She tried to move around a bit but it wasn't long before Charles walked into the room to check on her that morning. "Amara what are you doing? You need to stay in bed, you have pneumonia, you need rest."

He pulled her back to the bed and tucked her in again. She touched his arm and he quickly gathered the hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. Smiling a bit through wheezy breathes, she rasped out painfully, "Can feel my powers building up Charles. Have to use that energy. Don't want to leave you again."

"And if you die from pneumonia? What do you think that is? Just because your powers save you from external injuries doesn't mean you're safe from illnesses. You've never been this sick, we don't know what will happen if it worsens. Please stay in bed. I'd rather know you survived this and never see you again than watch you die because you wanted to stay with me." Charles's blue eyes were watery as they pleaded his case.

Sighing, she agreed and took the medicine he brought. Her condition neither worsened not got better over the next few days, even with a house call from a doctor, plenty of medicine and sleep. The build up of energy was getting worse; Amara curled up in bed in a physical effort to quell it. Charles sat on her bedside, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort, whispering an occasional word of care in her ears. It was coming. Desperately she reached a hand out to Charles and felt him grip it in his own panic. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought desperately how she wanted to stay with him. He kissed her temple and she could feel his tears drop to mingle with hers as he whispered, "Everything will be okay, we'll meet again. I'm sure of it. Amara I-" He was gone.

A loud 'oomph' broke her thoughts. The sound was accompanied by the feeling of landing on something, or rather someone but what really got her attention was the fact that her chest and head no longer hurt and the need to cough was gone, in fact she felt completely better. Opening her eyes to a bright blue sky and warm air, she heard a slightly muffled, "Do you mind getting off now?"

Snapping up and rolling over, she kneeled next to her landing pillow, "Sorry, 'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Whoever he was sat up, revealing a blue skinned, yellow eyed young man who grinned at her. "I'm fine. Are you?"

Before she could nod a glint of silver caught her eye and when she turned an involuntary squeak of surprise escaped as she quickly shuffled away from the blades near her face, hiding behind the man she'd landed on. He laughed at her reaction as she blushed a bit but eyed the three blades sticking out of the other man's hands. This other man was older, good-looking, muscular and had a rather angry looking scowl on his face as he glared at the wide-eyed woman. "Get away from her elf. We don't know who she is, let alone if she's on our side."

"Lighten up Logan. The mädchen is obviously not a fighter." Amara nodded vigorously in agreement. "My name's Kurt. Vhat's yours?" Kurt stood up and offered her a three-fingered hand.

"Amara." Taking his hand, she smiled as he helped her up.

Logan growled lowly and stepped forward but another voice rang out, "It's all right Logan. Amara is an old friend." The hulking man's muscles visibly relaxed.

They all turned towards the latest voice. Not far away was an older man, bald, lean, sitting in a wheelchair and had blue eyes that struck Amara as remarkably familiar. "Charles…?"

He smiled at the confused woman and nodded, "It has been a long time Amara, though I suspect it hasn't been so for you."

Feet leading her to him, her eyes trailed over every inch, mind noting every change, "How long? What happened?" Her eyes kept wandering from his face to his immobile legs, the wheelchair and back.

"About 40 years. I have a lot to-" he was interrupted by her falling into his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and burying her face in his shoulder. There was a warmth in it he had dearly missed as his arms naturally held her close. Whispering in her ear, "It's not your fault Amara. There's nothing for you to be upset about. We both knew this could've happened. I'm just glad to see you again." Gently easing her away, he wiped a few stray cheeks from her cheeks, "Why don't we find you something more appropriate to wear? Then we can catch up a bit, perhaps introduce you to some of the residents."

Amara blushed scarlet as she looked down at her pajamas and swiftly got up, remembering they had an audience. "Perhaps a shower?"

A smile tugged at his lips as she fidgeted with that familiar nervous tick. "Of course. This is your home too Amara. Kurt would you mind taking her to Jean for some clothes?"

"Not at all Professor. I can show her the bathrooms too," the blue young man offered a hand to her, "if you don't mind me as your tour guide that is."

Giving him a shy smile, she took the three-fingered appendage once more. A loud 'bamph' sound filled her ears and she instinctively hugged Kurt's arm, eyes squeezed shut. He started laughing at her and she opened her purple orbs to see they were now standing in a hallway. "Sorry, sorry. I vaunted to see the look on your face. You did not disappoint." There was a fanged toothy grin with that statement and she glared a little but sighed and released her hold when he knocked on the door in front of them.

It swung open to reveal a pretty red-haired woman who smiled, "Hello Kurt. You must be Amara. I'm Jean, it's nice to meet you." Shaking the offered hand, Amara smiled back and returned the greeting. "Come on in, we'll find something you can wear." Kurt watched from the bed as Jean dug through her closet, "So how do you know the Professor?"

"We met a… long time ago," she barely caught herself from saying a year ago.

"I see… Ah here we go." She pulled out a plain purple sundress and held it to Amara's shoulders, "I liked it when I ordered it but it clashes horribly with my hair. Perfect for you though, matches those gorgeous eyes."

Jean pushed the dress into the blushing woman's arms and smiled at the quiet thank you she received. "Great," Kurt jumped up, taking Amara's hand, "I'll show you to the showers then."

Another 'bamph' and they appeared in the hallway… perhaps a different hallway, she couldn't be sure. "Don't think it counts as showing if you teleport there. 'd never find the exit myself at this point."

He chuckled, "Teleporting is much more fun though. Besides we're just down the hall from Jean's room which is next to the stairs," three-fingers gestured one way. "My room is around that corner, first on the right. Come get me vhen you are done and I'll take you to the Prof's office." After gesturing the other direction he disappeared.

Skipping through time had rid her of her illness but hadn't cleaned the sweat from it and she was certain she was unpleasant on the nose. Briefly she remembered how tightly she had hugged Charles while on his lap and cringed with a bit of embarrassment. Once clean, Amara stood under the warm water, relaxing her muscles to the point she nearly toppled over as she started to feel the exhaustion of being sick for days. Guilt clung to her as she thought about how she had left Charles. Even if he was right when saying it wasn't her fault, she still felt like she had failed them both when she couldn't control her powers. Shaking her thoughts off, she got out and dressed. After knocking on Kurt's door, she turned around just as his now familiar sound rang out.

The look on his face fell, much to her amusement, "Aw how did you know?"

"You remind me of a childhood friend. He could teleport too." Smiling, she took his hand as he pouted at her.

"Guess I'll have to be more sneaky next time," he grinned and teleported before she could retort.

They appeared in an office lined with books, Charles sitting on the other side of the desk they landed in front of. Logan was also in the room, body rigid, a scowl on his face. It was obvious they had interrupted a, likely tense, conversation. Shifting his yellow eyes between the older men, Kurt smiled sheepishly, "Should ve come back later?"

"You should learn to knock," Logan's gruff voice bit out as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Its fine Kurt. Would you mind gathering the other X-men? I need some time to speak with Amara. We should have the important things done by the time everyone is here." The young mutant left with a nod. "I'd like to fill you in on the last few decades, I'm sure you have questions, but for now let's focus on your powers. Have a seat Amara." Wheeling around the desk, Charles stopped nearly knee-to-knee with her, taking her hands.

Squeezing a bit after lacing their fingers together, she smiled a bit sadly at him, "This feels so strange Charles. It's a bit overwhelming."

Brushing some hair back behind her ear, he kissed her temple, "I know, it's just as odd to me. We'll sit and have a long talk later. There's a man here, Hank McCoy, he's incredibly intelligent and over the years I've come to rely on him for many things. I've spent many nights thinking about you, your powers, and eventually I decided to ask him for his thoughts." Amara shifted and he traced sloppy circles on her hands with his thumbs, "I know I had no right-"

"No, Charles. I's fine, really. If you trust him then i's good enough for me." She smiled reassuringly, leaning in to connect their foreheads.

Gently cupping her cheek, he smiled widely, "Between the two of us I think we can tame your powers this time. We've written everything we've thought up over the years and I've always hoped there'd be some way to get you the information someday. However, some of these theories will require the help of others for your training. There are mutants here who would be happy to help with this Amara, but if you do not wish to tell them your powers then we won't."

Running a finger along a scar on his hand, purple orbs met blue, "I meant it Charles. I trust you implicitly. If you trust them then so will I."

Knocking interrupted them causing Charles to pull back as Amara stood to face the opening door. Logan walked in first, scowl on his features directed immediately at the newcomer. Kurt was behind him, smiling reassuringly as Amara's purple orbs flicked from the angry man to him. Jean came in with a handsome young man wearing red sunglasses and they were followed by several others who eyed her with mild curiosity. In total, nine people filed into the room, each with rather unique looks. "Amara I'd like you to meet the X-men. They help protect and fight mutants as well as teach mutant students here at the school to control their powers. Everyone, this is Amara an old friend and our newest resident. She needs help learning to control her powers."

A few of them glanced at each other, apparently this wasn't the normal way for introductions around here. Amara fidgeted and kept her gaze down. A gentle voice, one that held a note of understanding, reached her ears, "Of course we'll help. What kind of powers does she have?"

"I..um.. Control time," she answered and almost immediately flinched as a shocked reaction by nine people can be quite loud in an enclosed space.

Charles eventually settled them down to a wide-eyed silence, "I assure you it's quite true. I've seen it in action many times."

The large furry blue man near the door spoke for the first time, "I see. Then she is _that _Amara then Charles?"

"Hold on, you know her then? How did you forget to mention you've met a time-traveling mutant?" The man holding Jean's hand seemed a bit insulted by the secret.

"I've never met her. She left Charles's company before I met him. However, Charles and I have spent many nights discussing her powers and we agreed that, unless she comes to the school, we wouldn't tell others about her. The less people who know about her powers' existence the better. It would be safer for her in the long run." He stepped forward, putting a large blue hand in Amara's line of sight, "In any case I'm quite pleased to meet you. I'm Hank. Sorry for talking about you as if you're not in the room. I'm sure no one means to be rude. I look forward to working with you and your powers."

Giving him a small but bright smile, she took his hand, "I's nice to meet you." One by one, the X-men introduced themselves. Scott was with Jean and explained his glasses protected others from the energy beams he produced but couldn't turn off after she stared at him for a minute or two. Bobby, or Iceman as he put it with a frozen handshake, obviously dated Rogue who Charles cautioned against making skin contact with. It wouldn't do to have her take control of time and lose the power before figuring out how to come back home. Kitty introduced herself and her powers by phasing her hand right through Amara's without warning causing her to jump back and blink a few times as the younger woman laughed. Ororo insisted she call her Storm instead, saying it was more her then anything.

A bell rang throughout the building and Kurt poofed with and exclamation of, "Finally, I'm starving!" leaving several chuckling in his wake. The other X-men filed out after a dismissal from their leader.

Logan was the last out, his hardened gaze lingering on Amara, making her shift uncomfortably. "Don't worry about Logan. He's just a bit upset that you waltz through the security system without setting it off. He'll come around eventually. I think you two will get along well once he warms up to you."

Nodding with a small frown, she followed him to the dining room a few minutes behind the others. The room was packed with a variety of people, mostly teenagers, some with physical mutations. It was loud and no one really noticed her or if they did they spared her a glanced, greeted their professor and went back to their table's conversation. Kurt suddenly appeared in front of them and took her hand, "Amara! I saved you a seat." Suddenly she was standing next to a table filled with the X-men and a couple other adults she hadn't yet met. "This is vhere all the teachers sit. Normally you get your food from the kitchen but I grabbed you a plate vhile I vas getting mine."

"Thank you," smiling, she took the empty seat between Kurt and Hank who greeted her warmly. After some small talk and filling her stomach, her eyes looked down the table to meet Charles's who smiled and excused himself. Quickly following, Amara caught up just beyond the doors of the dining room, "I's lively in there."

Chuckling, he agreed, "I'm sure it's quite a change after coming from our place in England. Things are certainly never boring here." They arrived back at his office, passing through to his bedroom, Charles stopped next to a sitting area overlooking a garden. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Sitting on the couch he stopped his wheelchair next to, she was sideways, crossing her arms over the high armrest and leaning forward a bit. "What happened after I left Charles?"

Sighing, he gave her a sad smile and told her about Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr, the creation of the X-men, how he lost the use of his legs and how he lost Raven. There was the creation of his school for gifted youngsters, many clashes with Eric, now Magneto, and his brotherhood of mutants, saving mutants from their own powers or from humans who wanted to experiment on them, and helping many people, human and mutant alike, find themselves. It took him a couple of hours to tell her everything and she realized that there was a lot more to history then any book would ever say, even if she was going through changing things here and there. Charles found that once he had started talking to her he couldn't stop. Forty years hadn't erased the at ease feeling he had around her. Her presence was comforting, relaxing and familiar. It warmed his chest in a way he hadn't felt in a long time and he found his hand had laced his fingers with hers after just a few minutes. After he had finished a recognizable silence settled around them as they both gazed as their entwined fingers. "I'm sorry for failing you Amara."

Instantly straightening, looking him in the eye with confusion, "Don't say that Charles. You failed me no more then I failed you." "You didn't-" "And I'm saying you didn't fail me in any way. So let's agree to not blame ourselves for the circumstances we were stuck with ok?"

Charles chuckled, "I have missed you my dear." Amara smiled and kissed the back of his hand that rested on hers. "I'm sure you're tired. Traveling forty years after a nasty bout of pneumonia must be exhausting. Why don't I show you to your room?"

They went down the hall that Kurt had taken her through earlier and encountered Jean coming out of one of the rooms. "Oh hello Professor. Amara, I just finished changing the sheets and I left some pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow on the dresser. We can go shopping tomorrow and get you some things of your own."

"Thank you," Amara smiled, watching Jean head down the hall before entering the room behind Charles. "This place is huge Charles. You really grew up here?"

Smiling at her, he watched her trail over to the open window, "Yes, but I much prefer it now then when I was a child." Wheeling over beside her, they could see students scattered about the backyard, enjoying the cooling evening as the sun lowered in the sky.

Amara hummed in agreement, it felt like a home to her, a very large home. Empty houses always bothered her, she could only imagine what one of this size would've been like. Charles took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Get some sleep Amara. I'm sure Hank has a full schedule set for you. He's eager to see what you can do. The scientist in him wants to test his theories."

She chuckled, "Imagine you two hit it off quite well when you met. Good night Charles." Walking him to the door, she shut it behind him, changed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

The room was bright when her eyes opened the next day. Sitting up and looking around, Amara spotted a clock reading 11:26. There was a breeze blowing through the window, gently rustling the curtains and keeping the room cool. Getting up and dressed, she wandered down towards the rambunctious dining room. Certainly lunch time. Following some students into a smaller room she stood in line to pick up food, trying not to squirm under the stares and whispers of the children around her. There were less people eating now then at the previous meal she'd witnessed, perhaps they had staggered lunch times like public schools. At the teacher's table sat a teacher she didn't recognize at one end, reading some papers and Hank at the other, talking to a student. Not one to easily make new friends, she made the obvious choice.

The student walked away as she stopped across the table from the blue man, offering him a shy smile, "Mind if I sit?"

A mild look of surprise passed across his features but he beamed a bright smile at her, "Not at all. Charles said you'd probably sleep a bit longer, maybe even a day or two."

Shaking her head, she swallowed, "Don't usually jump so far but i's not actually that tiring. The first time he found me I slept two weeks away but between running, severe injuries and about 1200 years, think might've been a tad tired. Forty years after several days of pneumonia, guess he might've expected more then fourteen hours."

"I see, makes sense," Hank voice trailed off as his mind obviously became distracted. When he came back he stopped a moment to observe the odd woman across from him. Her purple eyes watched the students around them with curiosity. The ones he could see her linger on were making small displays of their power for whatever adolescent reason but she passed over the physically mutated as quickly as those who looked like normal humans. Charles had told him once of her indifference of these things and about how mutants were commonplace and accepted in her time but seeing her lack of surprise at his menacing looks was a different experience then he expected. No wonder Kurt had taken a liking to her so quickly. "You're rather remarkable."

Purple orbs flickered back to him and a pretty blush dusted her cheeks and she softly responded, "I haven't done anything."

"That's the remarkable part. Even mutants cringe from mutants who are physically mutated like myself, at least initially. I know my looks aren't the friendliest and yet you never shy'd away. It's not something I've seen from mutants without physical manifestations." Hank could see discomfort in her features the longer he spoke and he wasn't sure if it was the subject or being complimented that made her look away.

"Honestly I'd rather you didn't praise my natural behavior. Treating you like everyone else is normal because you are like everyone else"

"Perhaps to you, but in this time things are rather different. Even humans treat unusual looking humans poorly and you could set a wonderful example for the students while you're here."

She didn't get the chance to reply as Jean sat down next to her, "Glad to see you're awake Amara. I've taken care of my afternoon things so we could get you some clothes if you're up to it." They spent a few hours in town getting clothes, making Scott help carry the bags at Jean's insistence. What else are boyfriends for right? Jean talked a lot while they walked around, telling Amara about different students' powers, the classes taught at the school, and the work she did in the infirmary. Amara and Scott made a few comments or questions here and there, opting to leave gap filling to their red-haired friend.

When they returned to the manor Hank stole Amara away, asking her to accompany him to his lab. "If you don't mind I'd like to draw some blood, take some hair and other samples to take a look at."

She shook her head and looked around. It certainly looked like a scientist worked here. Various glass containers were set up about the room, varying in shapes and sizes, filled with different things, and some connected to others. Microscopes were set up in various places and books were strewn about the room. "Sorry about the mess. You can sit over here." Hank cleared off a small table and set a couple stools next to it before gathering the things he needed.

Amara shifted uncomfortably and tried hard to keep her eyes away from the needle he was holding. Pausing, he gazed at her then the needle, his mind taking a minute to make the connection. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't like needles. Are you sure you're ok with this?"

She nodded, "Just some bad memories. I's ok, just make it quick please."

Beast watched her a moment longer then preceded calmly but quickly. After taking several vials of blood, he bandaged her arm, looking up at her with a smile, "All done... Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." He kept his hand on her arm just in case she passed out.

Amara gave him a small, queasy smile back, "Fine, 'll be fine." Clenching her shaking hands, she took some deep breathes until her stomach settled.

Cautiously, Hank let go of her arm and took some DNA swabs and hair samples, carefully wrapping them up and labeling everything. "There all done. Now why don't we discuss your powers and the training regimen Charles and I have come up with." Pulling a stack of journals off a nearby shelf he settled back on the stool. "I'd like you to read these. Try to commit the information to memory as much as you can so you can pass it on to someone who can help you should you lose control and leave here. The more you can understand the better so feel free to ask questions. Jean may be able to explain some of this to you as well so you can ask her too if Charles and I are busy."

Nodding, she flipped through the top journal. It was filled with writing, little diagrams, things scratched out and rewritten and notes or afterthoughts written into the margins. There were different sections to separate the different theories of time travel and her powers over it. "_This _is remarkable."

The blue furred man chuckled, "Only if one of those is accurate and helps you. Let me know if you come across anything that seems to feel right. You've traveled through time a lot and reading the description of something difficult to explain might ring some bells and give us some clues." They spent some time discussing her exercise routine. He recommended taking some of the physical training classes offered at the school or working out with some of the students or teachers as well as some changes to the workouts she had set before.

Amara settled into life at the school easily. Workouts in the morning and evenings, reading in between; her routine wasn't very different from life with Charles forty years before. After classes were out for the day she settled on the couch in his room and read the journals, using books from the library for reference to answer most of her questions as he sat at his desk working.

Logan was still unsettling; seemingly glaring at her at their every encounter. After a couple weeks of trying to stay out of his way, she found herself being dragged into one of his self defense classes, courtesy of Kurt. The acrobatic man assured her that her head wouldn't be bitten off but even he looked a bit nervous after seeing the look on Logan's face.

"Maybe I should just stick to my usual routine. He obviously doesn't like me."

"Prof says everyone should learn self defense. It'll be good for you. Besides Logan takes forever to varm up to anyone. I think he still doesn't like me."

Despite it being a beginners' class, Kurt stuck around to keep Amara company, helping her and the students around them as needed. It was about halfway through, while they were practicing what Logan has shown them, that the man came around and watched her. His predatory-like gaze assessed her stance and movements for a moment before moving behind her. "Your stance isn't wide enough," he nudged her legs a bit further apart, "bend your knees a bit," his large calloused hands pressed down on her shoulders slightly, "and turn with your whole body when you throw your punch." Standing in front of her, he held up a hand, indicating her target.

Amara threw a punch, rotating like he had told her, and hit him with a resounding smack in the palm of his hand. When she bounced back to her starting stance she raised her eyes to meet his and saw less hostility. He moved on to help another student and she turned to Kurt, leaning towards him to ask with a low voice, "What was that?"

"I... think that vas him accepting you in his own vierd vay." he replied quietly, watching Logan correct other students.

"But I didn't do anything. I can't even throw a proper punch."

"Maybe that's it. He vasn't sure if you vere a threat. Even if the Prof said you're a friend, you still got past our security vithout meaning to. Now he knows you can't really fight so he's indifferent to you being here."

Amara shrugged at him and continued her exercises. Things remained less tense between her and Logan throughout the rest of class even if he didn't approach her again.

Evenings on Charles's couch had a semblance of familiarity but they were also touched with a chill of being kept at arms length. She hadn't expected him to pick things up where they had left off forty years ago but for her it had only been a minute or two. It hurt her to think she couldn't be with him again and she could see pain in his eyes when she was near.

Some time later, after going through the latest training changes with Hank. Amara sat on the stool in his lab, worrying her lip. She had become good friends with the large furry man and he had been very kind and patient in teaching her anything she asked about, no matter how frustrated she became with it. He eyed her, noting her usual 'I have a potentially embarrassing question' posture, and he set about straightening his things as she fought between asking or leaving. His lab was much cleaner since she arrived and he realized he couldn't do anything without being interrupted until she worked whatever it was out.

When she sighed he thought she'd leave without whatever answer she sought but her purple eyes looked up at him and their watery semblance made him worry. "What is it Amara? You know you can tell me," he said gently as he took her soft hand.

"You've known Charles for a long time right?" she was practically whispering. He nodded, brow furrowing. "Am I hurting him by being here?"

Hank blinked, confused. "How would you being here hurt him?"

"He didn't tell you we were dating when I disappeared?"

"I... had my suspicions about his feelings toward you after the conversations we've had but I didn't know you were together. Why do you think it would hurt him now? It's be-... Are _you_ in pain being here Amara? He's had forty years to get over you but you..." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"After learning it had been so long for him I expected it to hurt but when 'm near him and touch his hand or cheek I can see the pain in his eyes. Maybe I should distance myself from him."

"Honestly I don't think you should." Amara's watery eyes came back up to his. "Charles seems happier now then I've ever seen him. You might be dredging up old wounds but I think don't think he cares about that. He's just happy you're alive and he can see you again. But if being near him is hurting you then maybe you should stay away from him for yourself."

She shook her head, "I can't Hank. I love him. Staying away from him is more painful."

Sighing, he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "Maybe you should talk to Charles about it. I'm sure he'd understand. He doesn't blame you for disappearing you know."

Pulling away, she looked up at him. "He blames himself. How can I talk to him about this when he blames himself for everything?"

"Perhaps it would ease his pain as much as it would yours. You won't know for sure unless you talk to him. You need closure for your feelings, go talk to him about the end of your relationship."

"But I don't want it to be over."

"He's significantly older now. You still want to be him?"

"To me, he's still the same man."

Hank smiled. "Then you should tell him that. You'd be an unorthodox couple in this time but there are stranger things in this house. Besides, when your powers are under control you can go back to the 60s and grow old with him if you want."

Amara nodded vigorously and hugged him tightly, "You'll have to help me come up with something to tell the young you about this." Laughing, he gently directed her towards the door with an encouraging push.

Standing nervously in front of Charles office, she took a few calming deep breathes before knocking. Opening the door after the muffled 'come in' Amara slid in and shut the door, stopping to watch him for a moment before approaching his desk. His eyes flicked up and he smiled when he saw her, turning them back to his work. "How're you Amara?"

"'m in love with you Charles."

Blue eyes shot up to meet purple as the rest of his body froze. Those pretty wine-colored depths told him she was certain of her feelings but fearful of his reaction. It had been a long time since he saw that nervous fear directed towards him and he didn't like it. Sighing, he wheeled around his desk and up to her, taking her hand in his. "I'm an old man, stuck in this wheelchair. I've dedicated my life to helping mutants live better lives. You deserve someone your age, who can make you happy."

"_You_ make me happy, don't care about your chair and everyone in this time is around 1300 years older then me so if 'm going to be with an old man it might as well be the one I love," she retorted, gently caressing his cheek.

Leaning in, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips which he instantly returned. It warmed him in a way he hadn't felt in forty years and she leaned her forehead against his like so many times before. Slowly opening his eyes to meet hers, his resistance was gone. "I've regretted not telling you 'I love you' for forty years. Even though I promised to move on I never could."

Easing into his lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his went about her waist, tugging her a bit closer. Her body leaned against into his as she relaxed into the familiar hold. "What now?"

Charles relished the way she seemed to melt into him. "I suppose we pick up where we left off," he paused in his reply and she grinned when a blush crept across his cheeks, "Well, perhaps a bit earlier then that."

That evening he carefully moved to the couch so they could cuddle together in silence, reading like they used to. Amara started another journal of time-travel theories. It talked about multiple dimensions that run parallel to each other, passing through time with only slight differences from any of the other nearby dimensions, making the possibilities infinite. Her powers acted as a conversion point in this theory, allowing her to step into various versions of the world or even into a different timeframe of one. Erasing herself from her family's life would be explained as a simple step into another, barely changed, world. Sitting up, the cogs in her head whirled as some of her memories clicked into understanding as she read.

Charles was startled out of his reading when the warmth against his side disappeared. Looking up to see Amara's intrigued thinking face, he settled back to wait in silent curiosity. Eventually her fingers stopped flipping the pages and she looked unseeingly into one as her wheels turned. Snapping around to him, she didn't even register that he had been staring as she thrusted the journal at him. "What if it's not just a conversion point but a stop button, a place that my power pauses everything at? Instead of trying to control where I go immediately I should try to just stop everything and move from there."

Thumbing through the pages to refresh his memory on the theory she was reading, his blue eyes widened a bit as he thought through her speculation. "I think you might be on to something."

There was a knock at the door that didn't wait for a response before opening it. Hank's blue face poked through to see them on the couch. "Good evening Amara, you called Charles?"

After handing him the notebook in question and filling him in on Amara's supposition, they waited as he considered the information. "I think the idea has quite a bit of merit. My thoughts of the process always presumed stopping time was more difficult then moving through it. However if you're right then it would be the foundation of your control. We can build some new training routines focusing on your ability to stop time. Write down any ideas you come up with and we can discuss it some time tomorrow."

Their ideas varied greatly and she carried out each of them over a few weeks without result. One evening in Hank's lab, Amara sat on a stool with her top half sprawled on the shockingly clear table, looking up at at her furry friend. Hank was frowning at his notes of her training, finally sighing and tossing it onto the table. "You're not going to like my next idea. I'm quite certain Charles will be completely against it."

"Well we haven't gotten very far as it is so maybe something different will be good. What'd you have in mind?"

On the next sunny afternoon they stood outside, Hank and Charles on the porch and Amara in the yard with Scott, Bobby and Jean. They looked a bit nervously at each other then at the older men not far away. "Umm Professor, are you sure this is a good idea?" the red-head couldn't fathom how attacking Amara from all sides would help her get control.

Hank had explained how he wanted the purple-eyed woman to panic just enough to jump start her powers but she was worried about her disappearing altogether. Everyone around the school had noticed how much closer the two had gotten lately but no one said anything as it was quite obvious how happy they were. Jean didn't want that happiness to be taken from the Professor just to see it replaced with that lonely man she grew up learning from.

"No, I'm not. But Amara is and if she wants to try it then I won't stop her. There's no danger of her dying from any of your attacks so there's no need to worry." His words of reassurance failed their job as his face obviously disagreed.

Scott raised a hand to his visor as Jean lifted debris in the area and Bobby created dozens of spikes of ice in the air. "Ready?" Eyes trailing up from her shaking hands to her nervous eyes, Scott could see her deep breath just before she exhaled.

The X-men attacked simultaneously on Jean's telepathic cue, throwing everything at her. Amara's mind focused on one rapidly repeating thought _'Stop'. _It took her a moment to pry her eyes open as she realized there was no pain or even impact upon her body. The first thing in her line of sight was Scott's laser beam not even a foot from her chest and she took an involuntary step back. Something cold chilled her spine and she turned to see an array of ice poised to stab into her right half. Finishing the slow spin revealed levitated debris waiting to finish their order of attack. Carefully picking her way through the minefield, wine-colored eyes moved rapidly, trying to take in the oddity of everything being frozen but her. Standing next to Charles, she frowned and thought out loud, "But how do I get it to start again?"

A loud crash that sounded a bit like something exploded startled her to look at where she had been standing. Dust filled the area and the others seemed to be looking at the cloud with worry. "Uh... Do you think she's ok?" Bobby had spoken first.

"'m fine." Surprise was an understatement and Amara fought the urge to laugh at the looks on their faces as they turned to look at her. "It really worked."

Charles's gaze scrutinized her and she could see every part of him relax when he finished determining if she was ok. Hank moved to her side and gave her his own once over but his was filled with amazement rather then apprehension. "Incredible, not a scratch on you. How do you feel, tired? What was it like?"

"Not at all. It was odd. Everything was stopped right where it was, even if it was in mid air. Kinda like pausing a 3D movie. My power feels more calm now then it ever has." Foreign fingers entwined with hers and she gently squeezed the familiar grip.

They spent the rest of the day working on Amara's ability until she could stop time without the add of fear-induced panic. After a lot of hard training and a quick meal, she slipped into the shower to relax her muscles and lost track of time. Midnight was creeping up when she had finally gotten out and dressed and as tired as her body was she couldn't seem to lay down to sleep. Eventually her feet led her down the hallways to Charles's door and she knocked lightly, afraid she would waken him but still hard enough that he would hear it if he hadn't drifted off yet. That familiar 'come in' reached her ears and she peeked in. He had obviously been laying in bed reading but set aside the book when she entered. A smile tugged at their lips when their eyes made contact.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Charles said as he settled back down.

Amara made her way over and slid under the covers, "Felt a bit restless and wanted to talk with you."

Extending an arm, he pulled her over so her head lay on his chest. "You've made a lot of progress today. I'm sure you're still feeling some of the elation. I can even feel your raised heartbeat."

Shivering a bit as his fingertips grazed her juggler, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I know it wasn't easy to watch today's training."

Kissing the top of her head, he ghosted his fingers up and down her arm. "It's alright. If you hadn't risked it I would've lost you to your powers in a way much like the last I'm sure. The risk was worth this break through."

Rolling over, she flicked the lamp light off and turned back, waiting a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Leaning her weight on one hand, she caressed his cheek with the other as she brought their lips together. Each kiss was longer then the last, becoming deeper, more passionate. Charles held her back when her fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons. Barely able to make out those purple eyes in the low light, he almost missed the confusion in her eyes. "I love you Amara but we can't take things much further." He placed a finger to her lips and he could feel the pout form in them, "I'm afraid things just don't work like they used to."

Eyes widening, she moved his fingers and leaned over to kiss him again before resting her forehead against his. "Because of the paralysis?"

"Yes."

Stroking his cheek with her thumb, she kissed him again, deeply. "Love you," she whispered when they parted. "Can I sleep here with you?" Smiling, he tugged her down to cuddle against him again and they drifted off together. This quickly became a part of their routine.

Now that she knew how to stop time, it became increasingly easy for her to do so. After a few days practice, Amara found that freezing everything was so easy it felt like second nature. Hank informed her that many mutants felt that way after learning how to control their powers. But now that she had the basis of her control down he wanted her to try to hold time at a standstill for extended periods. The wording made her give him a look; how could she know how long she was holding time still if technically no time was passing?

The point was made and she wandered around the school aimlessly, looking at living statues. Some things she saw would've been embarrassing for those doing them if they knew she saw, others brought a pink flush to her cheeks and she quickly shut the door she had peeked in. Students were doing some naughty things when they thought no one was around.

Eventually one of her excursions brought her to Charles's classes. This one seemed to be a chemistry class. All the students looked around 16 or so and the board was full of symbols and writing she didn't recognize for the most part. Walking up to the board her love was writing on, she didn't bother trying to read it. Instead she contemplated him and her powers, wondering if there was a way to make him animate without restarting the rest of the world. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Amara tried to create the feeling of time playing again but just for him. Attempting to keep the rest of the world paused took enough of her concentration that when he spoke her name she jumped back.

Several chairs scraped against the floor as students were shocked by her sudden arrival against their desks. Charles's eyes swept the room once before coming back to Amara. She was apologizing for startling his students and he smiled a bit. "Amara, what're you doing here?"

"Ah, sorry, was training." End of class chimes had the students fleeing to lunch, leaving with a mental note of the homework thanks to their Professor. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"No worries darling. Can you do that again?"

Blinking owlishly for a moment, she tilted her head. "You mean it worked?"

"Only if you were trying to keep time stopped for everything but me." Charles looked at her inquisitively. "Might work better if we're both aware of what's going on."

Smiling sheepishly, she blushed faintly. "Sorry about that. Random decision, didn't really think it through."

Bringing her hand to his lips, a wry smile tugged at the corners as he gently kissed her soft skin. "That's alright. Try it again."

Pecking his lips, she stepped back and slipped a stopper on time. Caressing his cheek, she focused on bringing back the same effects as before. A moment passed and he was animate again, looking around and pointing towards the window. "It worked. You're remarkable my love." The curtains had frozen mid-flutter in the breeze.

Natural sounds started again and Amara faltered, nearly toppling into Charles who immediately grasped her arms. "Amara? Are you alright?"

She nodded as he eased her against a student desk. "Quite a bit more draining then expected."

"I see. Rest for a bit, get your breathe back. Adjusting time around someone else as well as yourself while impressive is obviously exhausting you, means you'll have to train it carefully. Don't overwork yourself."

Amara nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "'ll be careful."

Excluding others from her time stop varied in difficulty depending on who she was focusing on. Jean proved to be just as hard to keep animate as Charles while Logan and Hank proved to be the easiest. The other X-men varied in between. Hank and Charles thought that perhaps the type of power a mutant had affected the difficulty.

Kurt was somewhere in the middle and was happy to help Amara practice. They met in a study on the second floor after his German classes were over for the day.

"Okay, so I vas thinking today ve should try valking around the school vhile stopped. Keep your mind off how much effort you're putting into it so you don't think about how much energy you have left. Distraction is the key." He held out a three-fingered hand for her to take.

Placing her hand in his, Amara nodded. "Alright. Where should we go first?"

The world halted and they walked down the hall. Kurt grinned at her. "Let's see how many students we can catch doing things they shouldn't be."

Giggling, she let him lead the way. They peeked into any non-bed or bath room they passed. Some students were studying, others playing in a recreation room or perhaps setting up a joke on someone else. On more then one occasion they found some hidden spot away from prying eyes and they'd both blush, quickly leaving with a small snicker. In the middle of the courtyard things started back up and they startled Scott and Jean who sat on a bench near the fountain.

"Sorry guys." Kurt grinned apologetically.

"No problem. Training Amara?" Jean asked.

Amara nodded as her breathing evened back out and she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "As exhausting as i's, suppose i's nice that it doesn't take any time out of the day."

"Make sure you rest up tonight. Tomorrow it's my turn to help."

That evening when Charles decided to turn in he found he was a bit disappointed when Amara hadn't shown up for their evening ritual. Flicking on the bedroom light a small, irritated groan reached his ears and his eyes trailed across the room to the bed. It was just in time to see a head of dark silky hair disappear under the blanket and he chuckled. He'd assumed she'd crawled into her own bed for an early night after heavy training but instead she'd clambered into his. Shaking his head, he felt a bit foolish for his disappointment and he climbed into bed after changing and turning out the light.

When he settled under the thin cover Amara's smaller frame snuggled up against him. Kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair, he smiled as she let out a soft sigh. "Sorry for waking you my love. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"I's ok," she mumbled back as she tried to rub a bit of the sleep from her eyes. "Was wondering something earlier, wanted your thoughts on it." He hummed his curiosity for her to continue. "You can't read my mind 'cause 'm not completely in phase with this plane of time right? But what 'bout when I stop time except for you?"

"That's a good point. We should test it next time." Charles barely heard her hum of agreement as she drifted back to sleep and he quickly followed.

The next morning was a Saturday and Amara woke to a sun-filled room, with her limbs wrapped around her love. Fingers were stroking her hair gently and she cuddled into his comfortable warmth a bit more firmly. Charles's chuckle rumbled through his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Good morning Amara. I was beginning to think you'd sleep all day."

"Mmm, what time is it?" She stretched against him before tilting back enough to see his face.

"About time for lunch." Burying his fingers in her hair, he brought her lips to meet his.

"How long have you been awake?" Amara knew he liked to get up early, usually he'd slip away while she slept another hour or two.

"It's Saturday. I have no classes or pressing work this morning so I thought I'd enjoy a book and the feeling of you wrapped around me."

Eventually they gave in to their bodies' needs and rose from bed, making their way down for lunch. Saturday lunches were a rather quiet affair compared to any other meal. Many students went off campus for the day, leaving the school unusually empty. Hank and Kurt were the only adults in the dining area and they were sitting in their usual spots near the end where Charles sat.

As they sat around the table with their food, Charles filled in Amara's question from the previous evening. The blue furred man scratched his chin in thought. "That would be interesting. In theory you would be on the same plane of existence and thusly in sync with each other. Your telepathy should work. Do you feel up to testing it Amara? An outside look at your thoughts might give us some insight to your powers."

She nodded as she bit into her sandwich. "What about training with Jean?"

"I told her I'd help you today. She went out with Scott." Charles supplied.

Settling into Charles's office, Amara laced her fingers with his. "Ready?" she asked nervously. So far her attempts to keep him animate were short lived.

Stroking her hands with his thumbs, he smiled reassuringly, "It's alright if you don't want me in your head, I understand."

"Don't mind if i's you." Smiling shyly, she leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by a polite cough. Bolting back, she blushed darkly as Charles chuckled. They had forgotten about Hank following them upstairs. "Sorry. Shall we then?" With a nod from her partner the world stopped around them.

_'Your transitions are seamless now.'_ His lips hadn't moved. It worked. _'Yes._ _It's rather odd to me as well.'_

_''ve never had a telepathic conversation before.' _Amara felt odd thinking to him instead of just speaking, he was right in front of her after all.

His deep chuckle echoed in her head as he grinned. It had been a long time since Charles had found being able to read someone's thoughts a novelty. Amara did her best to keep her fore-thoughts quiet as he delved into her memories. Charles found it hard to focus as her desire to kiss him kept cropping up. Giving in, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Jerking back suddenly, he gave an involuntary yelp of pain. It felt like a migraine had seared through his skull. Massaging his temples, the pounding subsided after a minute or two and he was able to open his eyes. Worried wine-colored orbs looked into his. Amara's hands were on his knees and he could hear Hank to his right. "I'm alright. What happened?"

Worrying her lip, Amara's eyes flickered between his and Hank's with question. "Don't know. You yelled out about the same time I lost my hold."

"Charles were you still linked to her mind when time started again?"

"You think when time started I phased back with the world while Amara stayed on whatever plane of existence her powers have created and it ripped me away, rather painfully."

"That would be my first theory yes. No one has experienced any pain from Amara's powers before and I'd sooner eat my shoe then consider her willingly attacking you." Hank winked at Amara, smiling at her small giggle.

"Well at least we know for next time." The more she practiced with him the more of her mind he read and eventually she was able to freeze the world and keep him animate but only able to access her mind when she allowed it.

As the seasons passed Amara grew more adapt to her powers. Suspending people, even Charles, in time with her was relatively easy. Winter came and passed into spring. As the weather turned warm again she found she could control short jumps in time. Hank and Charles were the only ones she told about her stints in other places. She would step forward a few hours, back a couple days, always aiming for a specific time and place. When her accuracy for a certain length of time was nearly perfect Hank would have her increase it again. In the time period she used as a threshold two years passed before she could accurately leap across a three year span in either direction. Another six months before she figured out how to enter different phases of the world.

Nearly three years in this plane of existence and Amara felt like she was ready. Many conversations with Hank and tons of research gave her all the information she needed about the past, now it was time to set her plans in motion. She spent the morning saying her goodbyes before making her way to Charles's office. He sat at his desk correcting essays from his students when she entered. Gently pushing him back, she sat on his lap with a smile.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her sweetly, he could feel her tension. "What's wrong my love?"

Resting her forehead against his, she sighed, "Nothing's wrong really. I's... well 'm not sure what to call it." A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips and he urged her on with a chaste peck on the lips. "'m... leaving... sort of."

Brow furrowing, Charles frowned, "You don't mean leaving in the same way we've grown accustomed to."

It wasn't a question but she nodded. "'m going back to the sixties... So we can grow old together."

His smile was a tad sad. "I'd say I'll miss you but I suppose I won't have known a time without you."

"That's what 'm trying for at least. What do you think you'll do when we see each other again?"

"Kiss you for all I'm worth." They shared one last kiss before she disappeared from his arms once more.

Amara looked around at the place she arrived at. Early morning on a warm day in a cityNot quite what she had been trying for but she gave herself a mental pat on the back for making it to the right year. Familiar landmarks told her she had made it to Washington D.C. and now she just had to make her way across town. Eventually she found her way to the White House but she hesitated going inside. They wouldn't just let her in so it would have to be a break in. It's against the law to break into a place, not that anyone could catch her, and she kept telling herself there was no ill-will and it would help people in the long run.

Freezing the world around her, Amara slipped in and wandered through the building until she found the Oval Office. President Kennedy sat behind his desk talking to a couple of other suits. At least he was here and she wouldn't have to slip back and forth in time waiting for him to appear. Carefully focusing on the President, Amara slipped just his time back into play. His brow furrowed when the man speaking suddenly stopped with his mouth wide open and he started to stand.

"Forgive my interruption Mr. President."

Jumping back with a startled yelp, he knocked his chair over and nearly tripped on it himself. "Who are you? How'd you get in here? What'd you do to them?"

"'m Amara Kensington. 'm a mutant and i's less what I did to them and more to you." Looking alarmed, he gave himself a once over. "I assure you 'm not here to hurt you. I's not like you're easily accessible though and the sooner we talked the better."

Eyes wary, he contemplated her a moment but nodded. "What did you want to talk about Miss Kensington? Perhaps you could take a moment to tell me why I can't read your thoughts?"

It was her turn to be shocked. "You're a telepath? That will certainly make this easier. In a few months Russia is going to send missiles to Cuba. They're being manipulated by a mutant named Sebastian Shaw so it doesn't really matter what you say to them, i's going to happen. When Russian ships try to cross the line of US ships into Cuba mutants are going to get involved. Shaw is going to fight some good friends of mine and he's going to lose. Afterward you need to make your men accept them, treat them like the heroes they are."

"And how could you possibly know all this?"

"Because I was born in 3243 and my power is to control time. There are a lot of reasons for me to come to this place in time. One of which is to pave a better life for mutants. Seeing as you're one of us, you shouldn't have any qualms about it. And if you don't believe me I suggest looking outside. We're the only animate things at the moment. I's also the reason why you can't read my thoughts. Unless I put us in the same plane of existence I'm undetectable by telepaths."

President Kennedy turned to look out the window. There were birds stopped in mid-flight, trees whose leaves froze in the breeze and people immobile at half a step down the sidewalk. "If this all goes how you say it will what makes you think it'll help our kind?"

"'m planning on talking to a lot of people. If world leaders can accept our kind now it'll knock down a lot of barriers we've met over the years. Your men will ask for permission to attack the beach of Cuba to wipe out the mutant threat. I's pointless since mutation, while passed on through genetics, isn't limited to a few genetic lines. Attacking the beach will fail and start the build up to a war with a very powerful mutant."

"I see. I'll do what I can to help but you have a lot of work ahead of you. Is there anything you need?"

Amara shook her head and smiled, approaching his desk with a hand out. "There's nothing else you can help me with. Don't want to accidentally out you. Humans aren't ready for a mutant leader, no matter how great he is. I's been a pleasure Mr. President."

He shook her hand, smiling back. "Maybe we can sit and have a casual conversation sometime."

"Perhaps. You should sit and put your attention back on these gentlemen so when time starts again they don't get distracted." As his eyes turned back to his previous conversation things started almost immediately and she was gone when he briefly swept his eyes around the room.

Amara spent a lot of time traveling around the world, speaking to those who ran it. Most of the conversations were spent convincing them of mutants existence and that they were no different from humans. Some conversations had to be redone several times until she worked out which arguments would work on someone. She was pleasantly surprised when she came across someone who was one of them.

It was spring in 1963 when she was satisfied that the world was on the track she wanted it to be on. Making her way back to the US, she stood outside of Charles's home in Westchester. The building wouldn't change much forty years from now, she noted as she walked up the front steps. Fortunately the front door was open so she let herself in. Two young men had been crossing through the foyer when she stepped in and they all stared at each other for a moment or two.

"Who just walks into someone else's-owww." The ginger glared at the blonde who elbowed his ribs.

"Can we help you?"

Amara held back a giggle. "You must be Sean and Alex. 'm a friend of Charles and Raven. Are they around?"

"I think Raven is in the gym downstairs with Erik. Prof is probably holed up in his study as usual. We could go get them for you." Alex glared at Sean who had done the elbowing this time.

"No, i's fine. Perfectly capable of getting around myself." She headed up the stairs but paused and turned back a moment. "Though if Charles contacts you in the next few minutes don't say he has a visitor. He's not expecting me and it'd be nice to surprise him."

They didn't get to respond as she continued up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

Some of the decorations were different and the paint seemed a slightly different color. Amara walked the familiar halls to Charles's office and knocked on the door. Butterflies fluttered in her chest. She had changed things here before coming back to see him. What if he didn't want her again? Or worse, what if he didn't remember her? Time was a difficult construct and it was possible she had wasted the last several months work to come back to a man who didn't know her. The opening door startled her out of her thoughts. Standing in the doorway, staring at her in shock, was the man she loved dearly.

"Charles," she breathed out, relieved he obviously recognized her. A small shy smile tugged at her lips.

"Amara." Stepping forward, his hands cupped her face and he kissed her deeply. Arms wrapping around his waist, responding instantly, she could feel something wet hit her cheek but he held her tightly against him. After a few moments they pulled apart for breath but continued with short, open-mouth kisses for a bit longer. He backed into his office and shut the door before he finally rested his forehead against hers. "Welcome home."

Gently wiping away the few escaped tears from his cheeks, Amara smiled brightly, "'ve missed you. There's so much to tell you. If you don't mind there's something 'd like to do first." Kissing him again, her fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt but he grasped her hands, pulling away.

"Your powers?" Brow furrowed, he gazed questioningly at her.

"Not a problem. I's all under control. 'll explain later." Licking and kissing along his jaw and neck, she eased him back towards his bedroom.

Erik and Raven walked into one of the well used studies. Hank and Alex were playing chess while Sean watched. They all looked up at the door when it opened and returned to the game. "Raven, some woman came by earlier, said she was a friend of your and the Prof's and went up to his office." Sean yelped when he was yanked up from the chair.

"What do you mean some woman? When? Did you get a name?" Erik was failing to remain calm. Strangers walking around their house set him on edge.

"A few hours ago. She said she was a friend, even knew her way around."

Erik dropped him with a frustrated growl and hurried towards Charles's office, Raven close behind. "Wouldn't Charles have called us if he was in trouble?"

"Who knows what kind of mutants are out there? Frost could keep him from reading her mind. Maybe there's someone who can keep him from reaching out to others." He slammed open the office door and it bounced back a bit at them. The office was empty and he beelined for the connected bedroom.

The five X-men stood in the doorway, staring at a naked woman cuddled up to Charles with the blanket only pulled to their waist. Laying on her side with her arms around him was enough to prevent others from seeing anything but she blushed scarlet and poked her lover in the ribs to start his brain back up. He flinched and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Um, did you all need something?"

Raven was the first to drop the 'deer in headlights' look and it instantly turned into a grin as she ushered the boys out. "Will you two be joining us for dinner or staying here all evening?"


End file.
